The Hunt Continues
by EternalBlood
Summary: This is my version of the journey which takes place right after hunter's moon.Broadway and Brooklyn go on patrol with Elisa and they run into trouble.Elisa has been captured,can the clan save her in time or is this the end of our favorite detective?


**The Hunt Continues! **

**It was the night after the hunter's moon as Elisa waited for her friends to wake from their stone sleep. When the sun finally disappeared into the night sky Elisa smiled as she watched her friends come back to life. When they were finally awake they all made their loud roars as they spread out their wings freeing them from the stone. When the clan turned around to see Elisa they all immiditally jumped from their sleeping post as Goliath glided down from his tower to her side. **

"**Hey Elisa how you feeling?" asked Brooklyn. **

**Elisa smiled she knew they must have all been really scared when they thought she was dead. "Don't worry I'm fine and I bet you all had a good sleep" she answered with that famous Maza grin. **

**"Sure did!" said Brooklyn quickly with a big smile. **

"**Yeah I never really realized how much I'd end up missing the castle" said Broadway. **

"**Yeah neither did I, I'm just glad to finally be back" said Lexington.**

"**Yes lads we are all happy to be back" said Hudson with a smile. **

"**Well now that everyone knows your existence things have gotten a lot tougher, all day I kept hearing non stop about gargoyles haters and how the gargoyles should be destroyed" said Elisa in her serious tone. **

"**But we didn't do anything" growled Brooklyn.**

"**Calm down Brooklyn we knew this day would come but as long as we stay here we are safe for now" said Goliath. **

"**Yes but for how long Goliath you didn't see all those crazy gargoyle haters, one guy wouldn't stop shouting about you guys and I got so annoyed that I told him to shut it and to leave you guys alone, he quickly said that if I side with you that he would hunt me down as well" said Elisa. **

"**What!" growled Brooklyn quickly as he became angry again.**

"**Don't worry I took care of him and told him if he keeps trying to disturb the peace I'd lock him up, it's seems like the guy had a brain because he said sorry and left" said Elisa quickly as she try to calm her angry gargoyle friend. **

"**Elisa if the humans find out that you know us…" Angela started.**

"**If you think I am going to stop being your friends with you guys because of a couple of threats from some gargoyle haters think again, I can handle myself you guys just be extra careful out there and try to stay out of site is all I ask at least until people start to calm down" said Elisa. **

"**Are you sure Elisa we do not want you to get hurt" said Goliath with his usual worried tone. **

**Elisa smiled "Come on big guy you've seen me in action if I can fight a gargoyle that hates my guts more then anything I think I can handle a few of my own kind" laughed Elisa.**

**Everyone went silent for a second as they thought of Demona, it's true Demona would do anything to hurt or even worse kill Elisa and yet Elisa never seem to be afraid. **

"**Hey Elisa are you going on shift tonight?" asked Broadway breaking the awkward silent. **

"**Yeah in about 10 minutes" sighed Elisa annoyed hating the thought of having to go back to work. **

"**Can I come with you I promise I'll stay out of site unless you need me" said Broadway quickly. **

"**I don't know" said Elisa a little worried. **

"**Come on Elisa you might need some back up if someone finds out that you know us" **

"**But if they see you then they will know I know you and the clan" said Elisa. **

"**I promise I won't be seen it'll be like I'm not even there" said Broadway begging. **

"**Hmm what do you think big guy?" asked Elisa. **

"**It is up to you Elisa" said Goliath. **

"**Thanks for the help big guy" said Elisa annoyed. "Alright you can come but stay out of sight and keep this on at all times" she added as she tossed him a communicator. **

"**Say Elisa mined if I come along?" asked Brooklyn hoping to get some action tonight as well. **

**Elisa sighed it's not that she didn't want them to come she was just worried about their safety. "Alright but like I said to Broadway keep your communicator on at all times" said Elisa as she tossed him an extra communicator. "I don't sa pose you want to come along Lex do you?" asked Elisa. **

"**No thanks I want to play on the computer and explore the internet tonight" answered Lexington as he quickly ran inside. **

"**I will be inside watching my programs for the night, goodnight lass be careful out there" said Hudson as he left to go inside as well with Bronx quickly following him, Elisa said good by to the old gargoyle as well. **

"**What about you big guy you coming?" asked Elisa to her secrete love. **

"**No I think I will do some reading tonight" answered Goliath. "You two be careful tonight and follow Elisa's orders" said Goliath as he left as well. **

'**Guess you didn't want to spend any time with me tonight huh big guy, was that kiss a mistake?' thought Elisa as she watched him disappear into the castle. **

"**Elisa?" said Broadway grabbing her attention. **

**She shook her head to clear her thoughts "Sorry lets go shall we, would one of you mind dropping me off to my car?" asked Elisa with a smile. **

"**No problem" said Broadway as he lifted Elisa into his arms like Goliath has done so many times. **

**As Elisa drove through the city she knew her friends, protectors of the night were right above her but really high above in the dark night sky so as not to be seen. They have been patrolling the city for a while now and so far it has been a peaceful night which was nice to have every once in while. **

"**Gargoyles must die!" shouted a male's voice.**

"**So much for that peaceful night" groaned Elisa angrily as she pulled her car over to a parking spot. As she got out she saw the same man that she had to deal early today and about ten more other men walking in a circle with pit signs that say Gargoyles must die! **

**She quickly walks up to the angry crowd and pulls out her badge with anger she says "That's enough all of you, you are disturbing the peace!"**

"**Shut up lady you can't tell us what we can and can't say we all have the freedom of speech remember!" shouted and angry man from the crowd. **

"**Don't lecture me about freedom of speech, I know all about the freedom of speech but I can arrest you for disturbing the peace and I have been getting a lot of complaints about you gargoyle haters all day today!" shouted a really pissed off Elisa. **

**As the two gargoyles watched their human friend yell at the angry crowd from a high tree in the shadows they were both thinking the same thing. That Elisa could sometime be scarier then a gargoyle. **

"**Damn it cop why are you defending those monsters!" shouted the men from early today. **

"**I believe I am the one that asks the questions around here and you mister your in a lot a trouble I told you before I didn't want you disturbing the peace!" shouted Elisa back furiously. **

"**Come on men she can't tackle us down at ones let's get her!" shouted another man. **

"**Yeah!" cheered the crowed. **

"**I'm not liking this" growled Brooklyn from his hiding spot. **

"**Let's wait Elisa told us to keep hidden unless she tells us otherwise" said Broadway. **

**Elisa quickly pulled out her gun aiming it at the angry crowd "Don't think I ever come unprepared!" shouted Elisa. **

**The men stood in there place until suddenly a tall red headed man came charging at Elisa, she didn't have time to react as he force her to the ground while the crowd cheered. **

"**Elisa do you want us to come!" asked Brooklyn quickly into the communicator. **

"**No don't come!" said Elisa quickly back as she threw the man off her quickly getting back to her feet. "You fight worse then a rookie" laughed Elisa. She started looking for her gun only to see the man that she had yelled at twice about disturbing the peace crush her gun under his foot!**

"**What now detective not so high and mighty without your gun huh" said the man grinning. **

**Elisa gets into defense mode there was no way she could take all these guys out on her but she can't put the guys in danger if this angry crowd sees them they'll be in more danger then she is right now! **

"**Damn it why doesn't she just ask for our help?" asked Brooklyn angrily. **

"**There must be reason but even though Elisa is strong there is know way she can take out all those men" said Broadway worried.**

**One man tries to kick Elisa in the stomach but she grabs his leg quickly only to be kick in the side really hard by another man, she kneels down holding her side just be kicked right in the stomach! **

"**ELISA!" shouted both Brooklyn and Broadway. **

"**No don't come it's too dangerous they have weapons hidden in their vans I know it, while walking over here I saw through the cracked door a bunch of weapons" whispered Elisa into the communicator. There was indeed a van parked near Elisa's car she wasn't sure why the men didn't have there weapons out with them but she was going to find out. "Tell me if you were to have encounter with a gargoyle how did you plan on fighting him I see no weapons" asked Elisa as she held onto her side and stomach. **

"**See that van over there we got tons of weapons first we wanted to see if the gargoyle was friendly and get him to try and be friends with us and we would tell him that we won't try to hurt gargoyles anymore. Then I'd have a few of my men get the weapons while we distracted him and play as the nice humans until finally we'd kill the monster" answered the man with an evil laugh. **

**Elisa glared at the laughing man "The only monsters I know right now are you, gargoyles live to protect not kill and they would never betray a friend like you monsters!" shouted Elisa. **

**Then man became angry at her comment and pulled her close to his face by pulling her hair. "You know something about the gargoyles girl. Better tell me everything if you want to live"**

**Elisa spat in the man's face and he quickly dropped her making her fall hard to the ground as he quickly whipped his face angrily. Elisa took this opportunity and did a quick low kick to his feet causing him to fall harder. But just as she tried to get up three men quickly held her to the ground, she struggled angrily trying to break free. **

"**Let me go!" shouted Elisa angrily. **

"**Your going to pay for that girl" said the man angrily as he started kicking her in the stomach over and over, she did her best not to cry out in pain but sometimes could not help herself. **

"**That's it I can't watch this anymore" shouted Brooklyn angrily as he started to glide down. **

"**Neither can I" shouted Broadway quickly following his rookery brother. **

**As the men kept kicking Elisa in the stomach over and over again with the laughing crowd, two angry gargoyles roared with rage as Brooklyn landed beside the man that was hurting Elisa, he used his tail to knock him down. Broadway quickly threw the three men that held Elisa off with his tail hard. **

"**It's the monsters someone get the weapons!" shouted one of the men. **

**Three men already had their weapons which were large hammers that would give you an electric shock. **

**Elisa slowly lifted herself up as she held onto her aching stomach. "You guys get out of her" said Elisa weakly. **

"**No way were not leaving you here with these creeps" growled Brooklyn to the men that stood in front of them as he and Broadway stood protectively in front of her. **

**Soon every man had a weapon and they all circled around Elisa and her gargoyle friends blocking any escape. "If only we had more help" growled Brooklyn angrily. **

"**I told you not to come" said Elisa as she started coughing. **

"**We couldn't just watch you get kicked around like that!" said Broadway. **

"**You ready to die monsters!?" shouted someone in the crowd. **

**Elisa slowly stood up still holding her painful stomach. She slowly walks in front of Broadway and Brooklyn to say "I am detective Elisa Maza and I command you to stop or you will all be arrested for disturbing the peace, caring illegal weapons, attempting murder, and attacking a cop, but if you choose to continue allow me to take the gargoyles place" **

**Brooklyn and Broadway's eyes stopped glowing to be quickly held with fear and worry. **

"**Elisa you can't go!" shouted Broadway quickly. **

"**Do you have any idea what they'll do to you!?" shouted Brooklyn. **

"**Don't worry I'll be fine I'll keep my communicator on, you can get Goliath and the others just be quick" whispered Elisa to her worried friends so that the scary crowd could not hear her. **

"**Why would we care about a cop it is the monsters we want!" shouted a man angrily. **

"**We'll I am currently the leader of these gargoyles which makes me very important to them" lied Elisa calmly as she remembered Goliath had told the two gargoyles to follow her orders. **

"**Let's take her she'll be a lot more fun to play with anyways and if we'll have their leader the clan of gargoyles will try to rescue her and then we can kill them all at once!" said the man that had kicked Elisa multiple times. **

**Elisa allowed the man to take her to the van that had held all the weapons with a few more vans parked near by. **

**Broadway and Brooklyn couldn't believe what was happening they were sa post to be the ones protecting Elisa but here she was putting herself in danger so they could escape! **

"**Leave now monsters or we might kill your lovely leader right here and now" said the man. He then opened the back of the van and through her in roughly **

**The two gargoyles growled furiously with eyes glowing with hate one last time before taking off to get help fast. **

**-Inside the van while it's moving-**

"**Your going to be a lot of fun detective I almost can't wait to get back to the old abandon subway tunnels" said the driver with a grin. Elisa only glared angrily at him knowing that he could see her through the mirror. **

**Once she made sure he was paying attention to the road in front of him again she used this time to tell the guys were she was being taken to. **

"**Brooklyn, Broadway there taking me to the old abandon subway tunnels" whispered Elisa as quietly as she possibly could. **

**-In the sky-**

"**Don't worry Elisa we'll be there as soon as possible with the whole clan" said Brooklyn through his communicator. **

"**Yeah and if those creeps try anything with you it won't just be us they'll have to deal with" said Broadway with a warning tone. **

"**Thanks guys I know you'll make it" whispered Elisa. **

**-Castle 10 minutes later-**

**Goliath stood outside at his tower as he noticed Brooklyn and Broadway flying towards him. They landed gracefully and folded there wings as they began to tell their leader what had happened and they new that he would not be happy. **

"**What you just left Elisa behind!" shouted Goliath with pure anger as he spread his wings with his eyes glowing. **

"**It's not like we wanted to leave her there!" shouted Brooklyn back. **

"**Elisa told the men to take her instead of us so we could escape" said Broadway. **

**Goliath calmed himself down and said "Were have they taken her why would she do something like this, who knows what those men are doing to her right now" The two gargoyles could hear the fear in their leader's voice even if he did try to hide it with anger. **

"**Elisa still has her communicator and on our way here she told us that they were taking her to the abandon subway tunnels" said Brooklyn as he held out his communicator. **

**Goliath took the communicator in hopes of speaking to his love and to know that she was alright. "Elisa can you hare me it's Goliath" said Goliath through the communicator. **

**-Subway tunnels-**

**Elisa heard Goliath's voice as she was chained to wall after being beaten several times and even shocked a few times by their hammers. **

"**Hey big guy it's nice to hear a familiar voice" said Elisa in a weak voice. **

**From the other end Goliath became worried quickly he and the other two gargoyles could hear the weakness in Elisa's voice. **

"**Elisa are you alright?" asked Goliath quickly. **

"**I've been in better shape" she replied as she started coughing up a bit of blood. **

"**Hold on Elisa we will be there soon just hang on" said Goliath as he felt so helpless as he could hear his love suffering. **

"**Hurry Goliath I don't know if I can handle another shock wave from those hammers again" were Elisa's last words. **

"**I knew we shouldn't have left her there this is all our fault" growled Brooklyn as he slammed his fist into the stone castle wall. **

"**Do not blame yourselves Elisa wanted you both to leave it was her decision but we will save her I promise you that, Angela, Hudson, Lexington, Bronx get out here QUICKLY!" shouted Goliath. **

**The other gargoyles were outside as fast as they could when they saw the fear in their leader's eyes they became worried. **

"**Father is something wrong?" asked Angela. **

"**Elisa has been captured by gargoyle hunters and she suffering as we speak they have taken her to the abandon subway tunnels we have to leave now and save her" answered Goliath. **

"**We will do want we can to help the lass" said Hudson. **

"**Let's go now then, quickly Elisa needs us" said Goliath as he jumped from his tower and into the night sky to go save his love. The rest of the can quickly followed as Brooklyn carried Bronx. **

**-Subway tunnels- **

**As Elisa waited for Goliath and the others to come rescue her she noticed as the man that had kicked her multiple times before had come bye to check on her with a hammer in his hand. **

"**Hey babe how you doing?" he asked now standing right in front of her. **

**Even though this man has caused her great pain she showed no feared and just glared that famous Maza glare of hers at him, a look that could kill. **

**The man only smiled "It shouldn't be to long before those monsters of yours show up" he said with a smirk. **

**Elisa wanted to shout at the man but feared of being shocked again even though she did very well to hide her fear in front of him. **

"**If your friends don't get here in the next ten minutes were killing you" said the man before walking off. **

**Just as she thought she was going to have some solitude she thought wrong, a few men came in after the other guy had left and they all had a sickening grin playing across their face. **

**-With the clan-**

**They were finally in the tunnels as they all searched for their human friend. **

"**Do you think Elisa is alright, what if she's really hurt?" asked a worried Angela. **

"**We should not think the worse young one Elisa is a strong lass" said Hudson. **

"**But the last time Goliath, Broadway and I heard her she sounded very weak" said a worried Brooklyn. **

"**Father we should let Elisa know we are finally here" said Angela quickly. **

"**I am already on it Angela. Elisa you there?" asked Goliath. "Elisa?" he asked again. **

**The clan became worried as Broadway tried his communicator. "Elisa can you here us it's Broadway!" said Broadway in a panic voice. **

"**We have to find her quickly!" said Brooklyn in panic as well as they began to run down the long tunnels. **

**As they came up to dark tunnels they were not sure which ones to go to, until they suddenly heard a terrible scream. They ran to the painful cry and saw Elisa chained to the wall being kicked and beaten over and over again by four of the men from the group. **

**Brooklyn and Goliath were the first to quickly attack as they each grabbed a man by the collar of their shirt and through them hard making them hit painfully against the wall. The other two men became scared as they saw Angela and Broadway quickly coming after them with glowing eyes of anger and hatred. Hudson ran over to Elisa and quickly released her from her shackles. She fell into his arms with almost no strength left in her, Bronx whimpered as he saw his human friend in this state then began to growl hatefully as he saw more humans coming with their weapons. **

"**Hudson take Elisa and get out of here, take her back to the castle well deal with these guys" said Goliath quickly. **

"**Goliath" whispered Elisa weakly as Hudson stood up with her in his arms. **

"**Don't worry lass Goliath will be fine he is not alone" said Hudson as he took off. **

"**Look a monster is getting away after him!" shouted one of the men. But before anyone could go after them the clan quickly blocked their way, as they glared with anger and glowing eyes ready to attack. **

"**You will pay for attacking our sister!" said Brooklyn surprising everyone. **

**Goliath grinned and said "Elisa may not really be the leader of the clan like she told you but she is a part of the clan, and anyone who attacks a member of my clan will pay deeply" growled Goliath. **

**-10 minutes later-(I'm not so great with fight scenes so you guys can use your imaginations on the battle lol)**

**Most of the men laid unconscious while others groaned in pain and agony, Brooklyn grinned as he saw the men that hurt Elisa in pain now. He might be feeling bad still for leaving her in the first place but beating those creeps up sure did make him feel a little better. **

"**Let's head back to the castle when we get back Lexington you can call Matt and let him know about these guys, the cops can deal with them now" said Goliath. **

**-Castle-**

**Elisa lied on the couch in the library as Hudson stood by her and waited for the others. Finally when they came into the library everyone quickly ran to see how Elisa was doing, while Lexington went to call Matt. **

"**Is she ok?" asked Brooklyn quickly.**

"**She hasn't woken since we left" answered Hudson sadly. **

**Goliath kneeled down as he held onto Elisa's hand "Elisa I am so sorry I did not go with you on patrol tonight maybe if I was there to help, you would not have been taken away from us" said Goliath shamefully. Angela started crying as Broadway put an arm around her shoulder bringing her close to him for comfort. **

"**It's not your fault Goliath if anyone should be blamed it should be Brooklyn and I for leaving her, even if she ordered us to leave we should have stayed no matter what" said Broadway shamefully as well.**

"**I feel like such a hatchling for running away like that leaving Elisa to fight our battles, the humans didn't even want her she could of escaped if she hadn't said she was our leader" said Brooklyn hating himself for abandoning Elisa and not keeping his promise to her. He didn't make it to her in time and let his friend down. **

"**I called Matt and he and the cops are on there way now, how's Elisa?" asked Lexington as he came back into the room. **

"**Not so well lad" said Hudson. **

"**How could they do this to her anyway she's their own kind!" growled Lexington angrily as he saw what state she was in. **

"**Because to them she betrayed their kind for befriending ours" said Goliath quietly as he closed his eyes tightly. **

**-A few hours later, the clan hadn't left Elisa's side once- **

"**Goliath" whispered Elisa weakly. **

"**Elisa!" cheered everyone together happy to finally hear her voice again. **

**Elisa turned her head towards Broadway and Brooklyn and smiled weakly. "I knew you guys would make it" **

**Brooklyn looked down unable to look at Elisa in the eyes, she may be smiling at him proudly be he could still feel the guilt of betraying his human friend by abandoning her when she needed him most. He could tell his rookery brother was feeling the same way for he could not looked at Elisa as well feeling to ashamed with himself. **

"**Elisa I'm so glad you're alright!" cheered Angela as she ran to give Elisa a gentle hug knowing to be careful for her friend was still hurt. **

"**Elisa do you wish for us to take you to the hospital?" asked Goliath still kneeling beside her. **

"**Don't worry I'll be fine you know how much I hate hospitals and besides dawn is near" answered Elisa as Angela pulled away. **

"**Were all glad to see your ok Elisa when we finally made it to the tunnels we were worried since you weren't answering us through the communicator we all began to think the worst, and then you were out for a few hours" said Lexington. **

"**Thanks Lex I'm glad to be back were I belong" smiled Elisa. Elisa glanced at the two gargoyles that have been silent for a while now and frowned when she realized they were trying not to look at her. "I don't look that bad do you I?" asked Elisa to Broadway and Brooklyn. The clan glanced at the two and waited for their response. **

**They stayed silent not knowing what to say the guilt was too strong. **

"**Look I don't blame you for leaving me I'm the one who told you to leave so stop blaming yourselves" said Elisa angrily. **

**Brooklyn looked up to say "How can you forgive a bunch of hatchlings like us?" asked Brooklyn as Broadway stayed silent. "We ran away like cowards to leave you to fight our battles when were the ones that are sa post to be protecting you!" he quickly added. **

**Elisa glared at him angrily as she forced herself to sit up ignoring the pain for a while. "I can take care of myself ok I don't want you risking your necks for me all the time! I knew those men would be happy to have the leader of the gargoyles even if the leader was human to try and get the rest of the clan but I also knew they wouldn't stand a chance against all of you. I want you two to stop blaming yourselves, so I got a little beat up so what I've been in worse condition before in the past believe me" said Elisa quickly. She suddenly started couching and holding onto her stomach more as the pain came back quickly telling her to lie back down. **

"**Elisa you shouldn't waste your energy!" cried Goliath as he helped her lie back down. **

**Brooklyn didn't know what to say, he heard her loud and clear but how could he not blame himself for leaving her and to see her in this condition. **

"**Elisa I will try to forgive myself but it may take me a long time but I will try ok sis" said Brooklyn. **

"**Sis?" said a confused Elisa. **

**The clan grinned "Yeah you're a member of the clan Elisa and to Brooklyn that makes you his sister Broadway, Lexington's and Angela's as well" said Goliath. **

"**Actually I see her more as a mother I mean how much longer are you two going to keep your feelings hidden from each other?" asked Angela with a playful grin. **

**Goliath and Elisa were not ready for such a comment as Elisa had almost fallen out of the couch only to be caught in Goliath's arms, her face redden with embarrassment until her stomach stared hurting again and Goliath noticed her discomfort and helped her back onto the couch. **

"**How…?" was all Elisa could get out. **

"**Come on it was pretty obvious right guys" said Angela with a smile.**

"**Yeah Goliath has always been very protective of you" answered Broadway. **

**Now Goliath even started to redden with embarrassment as well as Elisa. **

"**And when we thought you had died that night on the hunter's moon we could all clearly see how miserable he was without you" stated Lexington. **

"**Ok I got it I got it" said Elisa wishing they would stop. **

"**And to me you are more of a daughter then a sister lass" said Hudson with a smile. **

**Elisa smiled "Great now you guys are going to start to make me cry and you know how much I hate showing my weak side" said Elisa as she quickly wiped away new formed tears. **

**The clan smiled at their friend they thought of as a sister, mother, daughter, and to Goliath his love. **

"**You will never be weak in our eyes Elisa" said Goliath as he kissed Elisa on lips out of no were surprising her not caring if everyone was watching, he was just glad to know Elisa was home and safe. After Goliath pulled away the clan smiled and the sun finally rose turning everyone into stone.**

**Elisa smiled at her family and then slowly closed her eyes for a long days rest till she could see everyone again at sun set. **

"**Until tonight Goliath" said Elisa softly with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. **

**The end**


End file.
